Uncertain Future
by L. K. Rift
Summary: A young marine has been have having visions of the future that show have shown him an evil being that will lead the Zerg to dominance. Can he stop this from happening? Sorry about the lines running together FF.net did it when I uploaded it. Fix later.
1. Visions of Darkness

Disclaimer- I don't own this stuff!!!  
  
Uncertain Future  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Visions of Darkness  
  
Info: The following events happened before the fall of the Terran Confederation.  
  
Ray Furce found himself in the middle of a strange battle. Though he was fully armed and ready for battle no one seemed to notice him. Terrans ran into battle and Zerg killed all in sight but he was left untouched by both sides. The battle raged on oblivious to his presents on the field. Though at the beginning of the battle the Terrans were clearly winning the tides quickly changed in the favor of the Zerg. Before long the battle was over and the Zerg ruled the field, it was then he noticed a dark humanoid figure standing in the shadows. Before long the figure stepped into the light. The figure was a female human that appeared to be infested by the Zerg, he immediately new she was the one who was behind it. "Who are you?" Ray shouted. She laughed and said," I am the future of the Zerg, I am the Queen of Blades." She then, for some reason, warmly smiled at him and said, "I'm waiting on you." Then she lunged forward toward him prepared to kill. When she was nearly on him when the shock of the incident shook him awake.  
  
Ray sat up in his bed and wiped the cold sweat from his face. He then grabbed a pencil and a notebook and began writing.  
Dear Journal, The dreams are getting worse. Every night they get more detailed and graphic and I fear the worst. As you already know, journal I've had these kind dreams before. Dreams that constantly reoccur nightly and they keep getting longer pointing toward some hidden meaning. I just hope this time I can stop it before it my visions of the future comes true and I fear if I that if I fail, not just me but, the whole universe will suffer this time.  
  
Ray Furce.  
  
"Wake-up soldiers where do you think you are at home with your mommies," the sergeant shouted at the top of his lungs as he turned on the lights. Ray quickly got up and stood at attention. "Sir, no Sir," the soldiers replied. "Where are you soldiers," the sergeant shouted. "New Gettysberg Base Sir." "And what do you do here sleep all day?" "Sir no Sir." "What are you suppose to do here?" "Defend the Confederate Capital Sir." "Alright soldiers get ready for breakfast and after that report to the briefing room." "Sir, yes Sir."  
  
Ray began to gather his things together for the day when his bunkmate saw his hands were shaking. "You had another one of those dreams again, didn't you?" his bunkmate asked. "What was your first guess," Ray replied. "Are you ever going to tell someone about these visions you have?" "Why should I Steve, they'll just come to one of two conclusions, ether A. they'll think I'm crazy and lock me away in a cell for the rest of my life or B. they'll believe me and exploit my ability." "So what, the Confederation would use your gift to stop all our enemies and end the war and keeping us all safe from any threat of invasion." "I know but, I don't care if there on my side or not, to see into the future is something no one should have the ability to do, not even me." "Come on Ray, you don't even know if these dreams really are visions of the future." "Hmm. yeah but I've been right before. and I've let too many suffer because of doubt." "I see, well let's just forget all this and go to breakfast I'm starved."  
  
  
  
At breakfast Ray couldn't shake off the eerie feeling the dream gave him. The visions of the battle, the destruction it caused, and that mysterious woman plagued him the whole meal. Then suddenly the alarms went off and the Sergeant ran in. "We're under attack, everyone to your stations now!" As Ray got up from the table he over heard another superior office ask the Sergeant if it was the Sons of Korhal that were attacking them. The Sergeant replied grimly, "No, it's the Zerg!"  
  
Ray made his way to the barracks and began to armor-up. When he emerged from the building the Zerg had already over run the area so he joined the other marines in battle. Though they were killing a lot of Zerg, there efforts were futile, before long the Zerg had and destroyed everything insight all that was left was there base, which would probably be over run any minute.  
  
"We have to fall back," a soldier yelled. "Where, this is all that's left," the sergeant replied. Just then a glimmer of light appeared in the sky. "What is that," one asked, "is that reinforcements?" "No," Ray replied, "it's the Protoss." 


	2. Arrival of the Beast

Disclaimer- I don't own this stuff!!!  
  
Uncertain Future Ch. 2 Arrival of the Beast  
  
"Now what," Steve shouted, "don't tell me there here to beat on us too." "No," Ray replied, "they hate the Zerg too, they might be here to help us." Then in an instant the Zerg broke through the bases defenses and the soldiers scattered, Ray hear someone yell "Ever man for himself." Ray didn't no what to do. If he stayed, he'd die and everyone was running in so many different directions and Ray knew that only a few, if any, lead to safety. With no other option Ray closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life, began to try to see a vision of the future and settle once and for all, before died, whether he could see into the future or if he was just crazy. For the first few seconds he saw nothing at all, but then an image in his head began to slowly fade in so he relaxed his body and focused all of his mental power into seeing the image. Then in an instant he saw several possible outcomes for every direction he could go in. But one stood out in his mind so focused on that one. He could see in the distance a base to the south and him and everyone with him making it there safely, "This is the one I'm going for." Just then he opened his he saw Steve running passed him. "Steve," Ray yelled, "Hurry, this way I think saw a base to the south." "Your crazy there are no out posts over there." "Yeah, well. you got any better ideas." "It's worth shot let's go."  
  
  
  
As they began to run others followed with Zerg nipping at there heals. They ran one mile then two almost three. "Where did you see this base," Steve asked. "Just hold on," Ray replied. Ray was beginning to doubt his ability and was afraid that Steve and the other would kill him for leading them to the middle of nowhere, when he saw something just over the ledge. As they got closer to it Ray realized what it was. "It's a bunker," Ray yelled. "Where did it come from there are no bases out here," one soldier asked. "Who cares, at least now we stand a chance," Steve replied.  
  
As they approached the bunker a soldier dressed in red stepped out and shouted "Hold it right their Confederate scum." They had their answer now; the bunker came from a base run by the Sons of Korhal "What do you want here," he yelled. "We're survivors of a Confederate base north of here and we're looking for away out of here," Ray explained "This ain't no bussing service for Confederates this is a base for a Sons of Korhal, so leave or be shot." "Sir, I think I speak for all of us here when I say our homes, our friends, and our families are all gone now so now the only thing we care about is saving our own lives. Politics don't matter any more and I think we're all willing to join your cause so long as there is a hope of getting out of here." "I see, well it's not my choice I'll have to take it up with the Lieutenant, she in charge of this operation. Hold on a minute (starts talking into comm. link) Okay. alright, she's on her way."  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared out nowhere. She was tall and slender woman and was apparently trained as a ghost. "What is your problem private," the Lieutenant asked, "didn't your mom ever teach to never turn down free help?" She then turned and shook Rays hand. "Hi, I'm Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan who are you." Ray's free hand began to shake violently. "My name is Private Ray Furce, have we met before." "No, I don't think so." "I know I've seen you before." "It's possible, it's a small universe, but enough of that we've got a job to do." "Yeah so what are you guys doing here anyway." "We're here to stop the Protoss from stopping the Zerg." "Why!" "Arcturus is afraid they'll foil his plan to over throw the Confederacy by killing all the Zerg." "What, you mean you guys are the reason the Zerg are here and destroyed every thing we ever knew." "Calm down, I don't like it any more than you do, but if any of you want out of here you have to help," Ray bent his head down and said, "Okay." "Alright then, change your comm. link frequencies to 2903 and get your orders from the commander."  
  
They all did as they were told and moved out except Ray who was taking his time. Kerrigan saw that he was still upset over the news that he had to help the people who destroyed his world if he wanted to live. "Hey I know it's hard but, I just want you to know you still have one friend here." Ray smiled and said, "Thanks." "Alright then." He began to change his comm. link frequency when she warmly smiled and said, "I'm waiting on you." "Uh.," step back slowly in utter fear, "no. not." "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing." "Don't scare me like that." "Sorry Sarah." "What no one ever in my entire life ever just called me Sarah before they always just called me Lieutenant Kerrigan or just Kerrigan." "Oh, sorry I won't call you that any more." "No, Don't stop, I kind of like the change." "Okay I better go."  
  
Ray ran to his post but couldn't get her out his head. He didn't want to believe that she was the one from the dream but, he knew it was. The look, the voice, even the lingo all linked Sarah and this mysterious "Queen of Blades". Ray wasn't sure about anything except that he has to do whatever it takes to keep her safe from the Zerg and that if he couldn't save her he had to kill her. 


End file.
